World War Ed
by uzumakimaru
Summary: This time it was edited better


World War Ed

It was a bright and sunny day as the Ed's were thinking of a scam. Hay Double D are you done thinking of a scam! Eddy it takes patience! Think of a scam of a scam! Ed was saying. Shut up Ed and Double D hurry up. They were walking around the block so Double D could think of a scam. Suddenly Rolf came running down the block with drool running down his mouth! Hay Rolf what's wrong? Double d asked. Well Ed boy the candy shop has 3 new Jaw breakers and the flavors are sugary sour and then cherry and watermelon and screaming apple! When he said that the Ed's were drooling! Then Rolf why are you running home? Double D asked. Well smart Ed boy all of us kids are having a bet that the teams that lose will not get the jaw breakers so Ed boys I'm running home to get my gear we are having a war and the 3 team man that wins gets the jaw breakers. What kind of war is it my good friend Eddy asked.

Water balloon war I'm also going to get my water balloon gun! Your invited to come! As Rolf went home Eddy had a devil look on his face. We got to get the Jaw breakers. Eddy said. As they ran down the block the ran into the rest of the group the were getting ready. Eddy said to the rest of the kids. We're playing too. Fine the dorks can play but we are playing but get ready at 1 pm and it is 11:35am. And the teams are Rolf Kevin and Johnny. Jimmy Sara. Then double d was thinking of a way of how to win. As double d was pacing back and forth thinking of an idea. Then he looked at Ed's comic book. It had air plains and tanks on the front. Oh my! Double D said. Then he ran to his garage dragging Ed and Eddy with him. As double d went in his garage to build something made of boxes and wagon with rope. Looks like the sock on his head got a little bit to tight.

Eddy said. As Ed was still reading his comic. What are you doing? Eddy asked. Well let me tell you. As I look at Ed's comic I thought that it was very intriguing. I made these! As he unveiled the weapons Eddy and Ed's face lit up. I made 2 air planes and one tank. As you can see that the air plain and tank look very different but they are the same in a way. As you can see the tank has one door and that opens and closes and even though I used a paper tile tube to shoot through it can shoot 10 water balloons in 5 seconds flat. And also when you look inside you can see Ed that the steer has a button on it to fire at the enemy. And you can see that I put plastic on the front so you can see the enemy and when they fire at you the water will not get on you. Now for the air planes they have some thing different they have no doors so the air can pass through and it also helps you able to fly.

It also use the wagon steer like the tank and it fires 13 water balloons in 8 seconds but you can also drop 5 water balloons on you enemies and also the flaps are up but 3 more things that will make you happy. For the seeing part the tank is cut 9 inches wide and long but for the air plain it has 1 foot wide and one foot long. That's number one number 2 is that I have given you guys walky talkies. The last one is you see the meter there it tells you how much damage you have, since it's a cardboard box it will take serious damage. On the meter, it's 10 to 350. Even though they are stickers the meter nows! But like I said we must use it if only necessary. The jaw breaker war is about to start soon. Double D explained. Double D put on red goggles. Double D had a serious look he really wanted those jaw breakers. Get ready boys Eddy said. The garage doors were about to open when, eddy told Ed to count down from 1 to 10. (Ed) 1 2buckle my shoe 3,4 open the door 5,6 pick up sticks 7,8 lay up straight 9, 10 lets do it all over again.

As they stepped out of the garage door. Every body was making a territory Kevin's group made a 5 foot brick house that fit 3 people and it was blocking the end of the block so no on can get to the candy shop but Sara Nazz and jimmy had a wooden play house that was colored in pink and was in the Sara's backyard. But the Eds territory was their new tree house at the park. As the which one should we go to Eddy? Ed asked. Charge at Kevin now! As soon as the ran the sun got hotter. Charge Ahh the Ed's yeld. Rolf came out and started to fire as fast as he could. This is for my Nanna back in the homeland. Rolf was an easy target to hit, as double d! Eddy yelled what Idea do you have? Get in a line! They were soaked. And Rolf reloaded and fired. ED got in front he would make a better shield and isn't really that effected to water balloons. Spilt! Double D said. Then they started to fire at Rolf. They fired 20 times and never missed Rolf. Then suddenly Rolf was down. They celebrated because they thought the had beat the Kevin's group had lost but then. They heard something.

Ahhhhh! Kevin jumped over the fence firing at the Ed's. Then they hid behind a trash can. Rolf jumped up and started to throw water balloon bombs (a codename for water balloons.)Hay dorks what's wrong Kevin said while laughing. Get ready boys aim and fire! Eddy yelled. They were firing everywhere. This is for butter toast! Ed yelled. As they keep firing Sarah Nazz and Jimmy started firing at the Eds. Double d and Ed take care of Nazzes group. Attack! jimmy yelled. Fire! Sarah yelled back. Nazz get more ammo! Sarah yelled retreat! Sarah yelled so her and jimmy ran across the street and went back in their hide out. Then Kevin and Rolf hid behind the brick house he built. Now Johnny! Kevin yelled. As soon as Kevin said that Johnny jumped on the fence and started to run! Quick shoot at Johnny!" Eddy yelled. They fired more than 30 shots at Johnny but he dodged every single one at them. As he got closer to the edge, the Ed's saw something that they never realized it. It was a 20 foot water balloon. The Ed's started to see in slow motion. Eddy kept firing so Johnny would fall. Then

Eddn was sitting there doing math! What double d what are you doing eddy screamed. And then double d got up and held it out looking at Johnny and fired. He hit Johnny's leg! Yes Eddy yelled. I would tell you that I love ya double D but I'm not that kind of guy. then As Johnny was falling down Kevin's and Rolf face looked like it was broken. Do it plank Johnny yelled he throw plank as he was falling plank went flying in the air and busted the water balloon .The water balloon busted through the whole neighborhood. Ed Eddn Eddy was soaked so heavy with water they couldn't move .

Then Kevin ran over to them and started firing at them 10 more times. The whole group the ran over to Sara's to defeat them.10 minutes later. But it was so hot that the sun made their cloths smaller. What now double d? Ed asked as he was still reading his comic book in one hand. To the club house Doubled said When they did get to the club house doubled had their air plains and tank waiting for them. As double d gave them new cloths to wear so nobody would now. Double d count down! 5 4 3 2 now he yelled. As ed pushed them out Double D told them all to meet at the junk yard, the all would split up and defeat the other team but before they left Double D also told them to pull the lawn mowers motor string so that Eddy can fly and so that ed can move on the ground and all of them would be going 30 miles per hour. Eddy and Ed would defeat Sarah's group and double D would fight Kevin's group. ED was going straight towards Sarah's club house. And started to bag up against the wooden wall mean while eddy was shooting at the wooden wall so it would become soaked and it would be easier for ed to get through. But jimmy was firing everything at Ed Nazz and Sarah was to busy trying to stop eddy from firing and but it was too tough eddy kept going left and right and would also shoot down on them to fire at their club house. But finally the eds were winning. Mean while with double d he also did the same thing. They dorks are winning retreat Kevin said. But the battle wasn't over. Suddenly 3 giggles came from a shadow behind Eds tree. Every body stopped and looked at them.

Then Double d and Eddy started to get very nervous. Kankers! Eddy yelled. May lee get the water balloon bazooka! We're going to hunt us down some Eds The eds retreated as fast as they could but the kankers started to shoot in the air Double d what should we do? Eddy yelled in the walky talky dodge them and go back to the junkyard. But even thought double d sounded relaxed he was sweating up a storm. May Lee get an Ed seeker on them! May was the one doing the firing and lee was the one reloading and the oldest one gave the orders. Aim and fire! Got it Marie! as she shot at the Eds the Eds wereclose to the junkyard but the kankers could shoot a person down from 5 miles away bad thing for the eds the junkyards was ony 4 blocks away. Fire ! She ffired 2 shots andwhen she did it heade straight for double d and Eddy. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eddy and Double D scearmed at the top of there lungs and the fell out their plains when the kankers fired the air plains wen and crashed at the junkyard. But as double D and Eddy were falling ed was racing to catch them. Ed they yelled. But when they thought that they would fall to their deaths Ed caught them in time. They had busted through his roof. Then they drove all the way to the junkyard. Double d what are we suppose to do now? Eddy asked. Ed want jaw breakers! Ed yelled. Well I do have an idea. Ed go out and find all of the boxes. And Eddy go out and find me some scissors. Got it Double D. But Double D went to go get a cars steering wheel. So they brought all the stuff that Double D had asked for. Then Ed and Eddy just sit there watching Double D do all the work. Then Double D was finished. It was a brand new tank. It has a cars steering wheel cut off the top and put buttons on the top so it looks kind of like a space ship steering wheel. and it has 2 10 inch holes so you can fire out at somebody and it has all the boxes on one and another. and it has everything like the original tank but has holes to shoot out of and I can also shoot in the front because I have the buttons on top of the stearing wheeland I can shoot more than 100 water balloons I can shoot.

Yeah Yeah double d save it look they're coming. Meanwhile Look neighborhood dorks I have a deal to make. Marie of the kanker sister said. We will help you get your jaw breakers but only on one condition you have to help us get our Eds. They all agreed. But now the game was different the first team to the candy shop win and the knew that the Eds were closer to thee candy shop but then kankers had an invention also. They made a boat like the eds and had 3 wagons for one group and another. As the Eds were only 1 block away from the candy shop the kankers caught up to them and the others jumped out of the wagon and ambushed the Eds. They fired at the Ed's but Double d never stopped and wasn't going to. then Ed popped through the roof and fired at everybody at everyone int heir path. They knocked out Kevin Rolf and jimmy. But then the kankers pulled out the water bazooka and fired at the eds. They shot the Eds back 1 block away. And the y say smoke. They thought the Eds were done but they weren't.They then say the Eds flying and they came straight for the kankers and shot them down with the biggest water balloon on the earth! They finally arrived and won, But then Ed did a victory dance with all 3 of the jaw brekers and accidentally broke all 3 of them into10 pieces each. which would be 60 piece. The next day double d had an idea and made 20 pieces of jaw breakers. he sold 9 of them to the neighborhood but made up to 15 dollars. As he went to go tell Eddy the good news he saw him very angry. What in the world is wrong with you I told you to simply fix them not sell them is something wrong with your head. Eddy said. But Eddy we still have 11 left. And I made 15 dollars so we can by the whole 1000 jaw breakers! Eddy's face turned into a mad face to a happy face. I would tell ya I love Double d but I'm not that kind of guy. Ed was still reading his comic book called world war Ed by Double d


End file.
